Fora de Alcance
by Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas
Summary: Uma fic de Tenkuu Senki Shurato. Dan observou o guerreiro sorridente. Shurato lhe parecia um sonho distante. Yaoi, presente para a Camis.


**FORA DE ALCANCE **

**X o X o X o X**

**Resumo: **_Dan olhou para o guerreiro sorridente. Shurato lhe parecia um sonho distante. Yaoi._

**Categoria: **_Drama_

**Ship: **_Dan/Shurato_

**Disclaimer: **_Tenkuu Senki Shurato pertence à Kawamoto Hiroshi, se fosse meu não estaria no limbo. Eu acho._

**Avisos:** _Insinuação de __Yaoi, melbéin, relação homoafetiva entre indivíduos do sexo masculino. Não gosta não leia. Spoilers gerais da série. Presente para Camis. _

**X o X o X o X**

Era uma manhã radiante no Mundo Celestial. Os Deva haviam vencido o embate contra o Povo de Ashura, e Shiva havia tombado graças aos esforços do grande Rei Shura e do Rei Yasha, que no último momento havia conseguido se libertar da influência nefasta que lhe fora implantada por Shiva. E agora, Rei Shura e Rei Yasha eram um só. Também fora o Rei Shura que havia conseguido purificar do Soma Negro não só as lendárias Águas Perdidas, que haviam sido seladas por Indra, como todo o Mundo Celestial.

E agora estavam em paz novamente. Os Hachibushu estavam reunidos para um piquenique. E você observa, de cima de um frondoso Fícus. Você vê como todos estavam se divertindo naquela manhã maravilhosamente ensolarada e tranqüila. Shurato, o Rei Shura; Hyuuga, o Rei Celestial; Ryouma, o Rei Dragão, e Matsuri; Kuuya, o Rei Dappa; Reiga, o Rei Garuda e Rengue, a Rainha Nara. Assim como Lakshu do monte Urai, a escolhida para ser a sucessora daquela que te ensinou a trilhar a estrada da paz e bondade, e que a raiva não é um caminho sábio.

Você vê como Hyuuga e Rengue, a flor solitária, comem ambos desconcertados e lançando olhares furtivos um ao outro, e uma risada divertida lhe escapa dos lábios. Perto dali estão Ryouma e sua esposa, e você se sente contente com a felicidade deles. Em outra árvore está Reiga, e você nota como ele observa Kuuya, que medita serenamente. E você o vê, o objeto de seu desejo e amor, rindo com a sucessora de Vishnu, e então sua mente vaga. Você sabe que um dia eles se casarão, e também sabe que mesmo que não o fosse, a lacuna deixada por Gai jamais seria substituída por alguém. Você sabe que eles são felizes juntos, e a felicidade do Rei Shura é sua felicidade, ao mesmo tempo em que é também sua dor.

Então ele lhe tira de seus devaneios, te chamando para se juntar a ele e aos outros. Você vê aqueles olhos brilhantes, e ele está sorrindo para você. Vocês estão próximos, mas há todo um Universo de distância entre os dois. E então você, Dan, o Rei Hiba, também sorri para mascarar seu pesar, você já está acostumado a encobrir sua dor com sorrisos. Reiga te olha, ciente da verdade; ele lhe lança um olhar de silenciosa compaixão, pois passa pelo mesmo sofrimento, mas você não vê. No momento seus olhos estão voltados apenas para_ ele_. E você salta da árvore e mostra sua melhor expressão de presunção, convidando-o bem-humorado para uma queda de braço. Você ri da recusa dele e de seu receio em enfrentá-lo, e se esquece de que seu desejo é inatingível. Você olha para cima. O céu está lindo. E então você se junta aos outros para aproveitar a paz conquistada com sangue e lutas.

Mais uma de muitas manhãs de paz.

**OWARI**

**N/A: **_Mais alguém aí se lembra de Shurato? Adoro! É uma pena que essa série seja tão desconhecida no mundo apenas por ter sido criada após CDZ - e considerada por muitos só uma cópia fuleira -, o que de modo algum tira seu mérito. Digo e repito: Pra mim Shurato OWNA bonito CDZ. Enfim, era uma série que tinha tudo para ter dado certo, mas infelizmente foi lançada na época errada._

_Gosto muito do Rei Hiba, achei uma sacanagem não o aproveitarem melhor no anime. E no fim ainda ficou sobrando, coitado! Gosto do Dan, e de Dan/Shurato/Dan. Essa ficlet é um presente para você Camis, minha companheira de Mofolândia e única alma que se recorda e curte esse anime tão especial e mara. É a primeira de muitas, more, espero sinceramente que tu goste. ;D_

**Se eu não quisesse reviews não publicava minhas fics, mas sim as colocava no Arquivo X.**


End file.
